Noche de lluvia
by Lithuem
Summary: No lo sabía con exactitud pero tenía una cosa clara: Todo era culpa suya. Culpa de ese hombre demasiado infantil, alegre y en definitiva idiota


Acomodo la capucha de tal manera que pudo ocultar su rostro entre las sombras de la noche. Llovía en Gotham. Era una lluvia pesada como una cortina que mojaba cada rincón de esa ciudad cada vez mas perdida. Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías y era normal viendo el tiempo. Los pocos ruidos aquí y allá eran los escasos coches, las personas corriendo o simplemente caminando bajo los paraguas que de poco servían. Eso y el incesable repicar de las gotas. Una noche oscura y de paz. Al menos toda la que podían tener en su trabajo.

¿Quién se dedicaría a cometer un crimen una noche como esa?

Nadie quizás, pero eso nunca lo sabían.

Por eso estaba ahí. Vigilando por encima de todo, cuidando de esa ciudad a la que no terminaba de entender y que parecía vivir en una pesadilla eterna.

Dejo que sus pies se balancearan con suavidad en el borde del edificio más alto de los alrededores. Las luces parecían aun más brillantes entre las gotas de lluvias que las reflejaban. Por un segundo, solo un estante alzo la cabeza cerrando los ojos y dejando que la lluvia recorriera su cara. Las gotas le recorrieron la piel mojando lo que ya estaba más que mojado y la capucha apenas se sostuvo sobre su cabeza. El frio casi le hizo temblar no le importo demasiado.

Eran esos pequeños momentos en los que dejaba que su mente se relajara. Con sus defensas a la altura del asfalto bajo sus pies tan solo disfrutaba de la lluvia fría mojándolo por completo. Podía pensaren nada y a la vez en todo. En cosas simples pero complicadas. De esas que las personas ordinaras llenan su cabeza convirtiéndoles en estúpidos. Y seguramente el también lo era aunque hubiera sido entrenado para apartar todos esos pensamientos sin importancias de su cabeza. Ahora solo necesitaba pensar en ellos y sentir su corazón latir contra su pecho.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado nada al final salió como estaba planeado. ¿Cuándo se había ido todo al demonio?

No lo sabía con exactitud pero tenía una cosa clara: Todo era culpa suya. Culpa de ese hombre demasiado infantil, alegre y en definitiva idiota pero que en cambio era capaz de manejar una carga tan pesada como era el puesto de su padre. Se había hundido de lleno en la oscuridad de la capucha y aún así seguía intacto, sobreviviendo a toda la oscuridad que ese traje representaba. Sin consumirse. Sin perderse. Quien era capaz incluso de hacer brillar al gran murciélago.

Por eso en ocasiones no podía evitar simplemente mirarle. Sus ojos iban tras su rastro, sin pensarlo, siguiendo sus movimientos. Hasta el más mínimo que hiciera. Tenía que verlo, entenderlo. Era demasiado simple y a la vez complicado como para ser capaz de entender por completo a ese hombre. No podía evitar cuidar de que no cometiera algún error fatal aunque fuera algo casi imposible. Era el primer Robin, Nightwing y el mejor sucesor que podría haber de su padre. Después de él mismo claro estaba. Como escucho comentar en una ocasión a Drake era perfecto para el puesto.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que lo eligió como su Robin, un tiempo que le permitió observarle en silencio.

Una pequeña voluta de humo se escapo de sus labios cuando dejo salir un suspiro. Si, toda la culpa era suya. Grayson era culpable de eso y de más. Era el culpable de esa sensación que apretaba desde dentro con tanta fuerza que a veces no sabía si sería capaz de contenerla. Era tan molesta y tan estúpida como él. Le hacía pensar en ocasiones que no tenía ninguna razón para guardara o incluso dejarla salir. Porque en realidad no debería estar ahí. El problema es que las cosas estaban bien tal cual, a pesar de en ocasiones quisiera gritarlas en voz alta. Dejarlas salir de su mente para que dejaran de atormentarle. Pero las cosas estaban bien así, sin más cambios. Aún era pronto. Y le costó tanto tiempo entender que era eso que le susurraba cosas en su oído cada vez que le oía hablar que simplemente no podía aun ponerlo en palabras. Eso que alteraba su mente y su cuerpo consiguiendo desencajar todas las piezas ordenadas que le pertenecían cada vez que se acercaba más de la cuenta.

A veces todo gritaba demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

Pero poner todo eso en palabras lo hacía más real y no lo quería. Todo parecía tan imposible. No esperaba, ni era capaz de imaginarse una respuesta si tan solo dejara que todo ese lio se diluyera. Quizás no pasaran miles de posibilidades por su mente pero si todas las que era capaz de imaginarse. Unas dolían más que otras. Unas aceleraban su corazón y otras le robaban un poco el aliento por culpa del cosquilleo que recorría su estomago.

Eran momentos como esos en los que pensaba como era posible que se hubiera convertido en un cobarde.

Pero la culpa era de Grayson. Toda la culpa era suya.

Por adentrarse tanto en su interior que ahora no era capaz de sacarlo de dentro.

Ahora sabía sentir algo más que lo que le fue enseñado. Y por eso mismo la confusión siempre estaba presente. Dudaba siempre sin poder decidir si dar un paso atrás y borrarlo todo o seguir adelante como sabía, como le enseñaron, y ponerlo en palabras. Convertir todo eso en real. Ser un poco más de lo que le enseñaron a ser. Ser un poco mas de persona y un poco menos de arma.

¿Qué pensaría su madre si le viera de esa forma? Ella que era capaz de manipular mil cosas pero que finalmente se rindió al amor que sentía por su padre. ¿Acaso podría hacerlo también?

Que estupidez…

Dejo que la sonrisa adornara sus labios mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la ciudad. Incluso tan solo en sus pensamientos sonaba ridículo. Y todo eso mientras miraba las calles bajo sus pies tan solo le hacía sentirse pequeño. Aunque ya no lo fuera tanto. La soledad estaba bien. Ayudaba a pensar y enfriar la mente para continuar. Aunque siguiera sin saber qué hacer y eso le sacara de quicio. Los sentimientos seguían siendo un camino tan confuso y poco explorado que le costaba manejarlos.

Sería tan sencillo tan solo dejarse caer… dejarse arrastrar hacia él. Y la brisa que hizo ondear su capa demasiado pesada le trajo un poco de nuevo a la realidad. Era hora de volver ya. De dejar a un lado los pensamientos y fantasías. Volver a ser uno de los guardianes de esa ciudad.

Quizás en otra noche como esa, con la luna oculta a punto de nacer y la lluvia lavando un poco la suciedad de Gotham, se permitiría sentarse un rato al borde de un edificio, con los pies colgando a metros de altura y empapado por completo para pensar simplemente.

Quizás la próxima vez se decidiera al fin y se dejara caer como lo hacía ahora al saltar al vacío desde el edificio. Y esta vez tal vez no serían los cables lo que le sujetaran haciéndole sentir a salvo.

Quizás serían un par de manos que tan bien conocía las que le sujetaran por una vez.


End file.
